Baby Blues for Baby Blue
by FreshlyJuicedBeetles
Summary: Shego gets a surprise she wasn't ready for.


I think we've all figured out that Drakken is not a real doctor in any sense of the word. I think he did complete a bachelor's degree but dropped out of a Ph.D. program at M.I.S.T since it is so specialized like post-graduate work. He probably knows everything he needs to, just doesn't have the accreditations. I think Drakken is the kind of guy who if he wants to learn how to do something, he does and doesn't stick to one area. He probably has a STEM bachelor's degree. As for his projects in the lab, in my mind, GJ lets him do whatever he wants, as long as they can use whatever it is. That's kinda the catch to his and Shego's new life; they have to work for GJ. I'd say his interest in fields of science varies which is why GJ allows him anything he wants since he is a genius, but robotics is probably his favorite.

* * *

GJ had given Drakken his own lab with all the equipment he could ever dream of (though they were always low on parafilm). His lab had its own building just outside of the city, but still under constant surveillance from GJ and many of his foes like Senor Senior Sr. and Duff Killigan. Drakken and Shego were still shaky on where their allegiance between good and evil laid. Drakken took the chance to work for GJ because of the near unlimited scientific opportunities. Did he want to study alien protozoa from Mars and the next day build a robot? He totally could. Shego was just there for Drakken. Eventually, they settled on _malicious compliance_. They did things their own way. Drakken loved putting Dr. Director's office supplies in agar. Of course, Jell-O would work so much better, but that was all he usually had on hand.

_And_ he had dozens of lab techs, assistants and attendants to do the grunt work, divided up for each scientific field Drakken dabbled in. He _really_ did not like writing things down or pipetting.

Shego was just starting her morning security rounds with checking all the cameras and entrances for suspicious activity. A couple of raccoons were very interested the garbage last night, a young lab tech was hotboxing in his car at three in the morning and Baker from engineering forgot his key card _again_, but no Montalban-esque old men or kilted golfers. Cousin Eddie did search the garbage around two in the morning and left with an old monitor but Shego was not concerned.

She stood up to check the entrances and exits for tampering and took a few steps. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. Her vision greyed, and the room spun.

"Shego?" A lab attendant named Kristen who worked in genetics, a pipette in hand asked, concerned.

Shego's eyes rolled back and she began to crumple to the tile floor.

Kristen launched herself out of her seat, catching Shego before she could hit her head. Other lab workers raced to the scene.

"Should we get Dr. Lipsky?"

"Did she hit her head?"

"Should we call 911?"

Shego's eyes slowly opened and saw several distressed faces of Drakken's lab lackeys.

"I'm fine. Jesus, have you never seen someone faint before?" She snapped, sitting up, pulling herself away from Kristen with a glare. She didn't even let Drakken get that close to her at times.

"Shego, maybe you should get checked out."

"I'm _fine_. I've just been sick lately. It's just dehydration or something." She replied, standing up on shaky legs. "Now get back to work! You're not paid to stand around!" She exclaimed.

The group broke off, splintering into their workstations, muttering to themselves.

"I bet she's pregnant. She's puked nearly every day since last week." An attendant whispered to a tech as they walked off.

Normally, Shego would have had their hide for such gossip, but the idea shook Shego to her core because it could true. She was sick, her period was late, she was constantly tired.

"Fuck." She said to herself.

She was not ready for this. It was happening too fast! She never wanted kids until she met Drakken, but her mother's instinct wasn't particularly strong regardless. Having Athena around gave her taste of motherhood and she wasn't happy. It bothered her more than she cared to admit that Athena had been 'adopted' by the Possibles.

Shego didn't feel comfortable in her skin anymore like she was wearing the wrong size shirt. She felt like she had the word PREGNANT written in giant red letters on her forehead and I FUCKED MY BOSS taped on her back. Yeah, she had a beautiful diamond ring on her finger, but he was still her boss. For a freaking doofus, he _was_ good in bed.

What was she going to wear? They certainly don't make super suits in maternity sizes. She hated to admit it, but she was protective of Drew. Partially because she loved him, partially because it was her job. She didn't trust anyone else to do her job as well as she could. It wasn't just that she wanted to protect him from outside forces, no, it was from himself too. Last time she left him to his own devices, he nearly blew himself up and was borderline diabetic from eating crap on the go. Could either of them be _at least_ be _okay_ parents?

Shego couldn't stand the uncertainty, she had to know for sure. She wasn't doing this alone either. No, she was bringing that blue idiot who did this to her along for the ride.

She burst through the doors of Drakken's office like a force of nature, startling him.

"Ever hear of knocking!?" Drakken exclaimed, holding his chest in fright. "I could have had a heart attack! What do you want? I'm waiting for The Dyad Institute to call me back!"

"I think I'm pregnant," Shego said, her voice somewhere between panic and rage.

Drakken accidentally snapped a pen in half, blue ink rupturing all over his bare hand and desk. "Are you serious?"

Shego shrugged, not sure how to answer. She was serious that she _thought_ she was pregnant.

Drakken stood and bounded towards his wife. He laughed as he spun her around.

"This is incredible!" He exclaimed, happily, cupping her cheek, smearing a bit of ink on pale skin.

"Really? Because I'm petrified!" Shego barked.

The doctor's eyes narrowed, "Why are you even surprised? It's not like we're a celibate couple! We consciously decided to stop trying to_ not_ get pregnant."

"Coming from the guy who doesn't have another being growing inside of you!" She yelled, punching him in the stomach.

Drakken oofed and hunched over in pain.

"And I didn't think it happen so quickly!" Shego added.

"Well, go take a test." Drakken replied, slowly straightening up, his voice still strained, "I can handle things around here until you get back."

"No!" Shego hollered, "I don't want people to know!" A big pregnant belly did not work with her image.

"Then I can do a blood test."

"A blood test!? You!?" Shego hollered, "You're not a _medical_ doctor," She spat. "I don't even think you're a doctor in general!"

"It's the most discreet way, Steph…, just you and me."

"Fine. Where do you want me?"

"Stay here. I'll get everything."

Drakken hurried around the lab grabbing the necessary instruments, trying to look inconspicuous for Shego's sake.

"Anybody know where all the paper clips went?" He asked as he hid a sterile packed butterfly syringe in the pocket of his lab coat.

The scientists shook their heads slowly. The ones who did not see Shego's episode wondered why their head of lab was looking for office supplies in medical storage. The rest had an idea of what was happening and Drakken's more than usual unusual behavior only made it more noticeable. Meanwhile, Shego shut the blinds on all interior and exterior facing windows of Drakken's office.

"Took you long enough!" Shego scowled. In reality, he had only been away for at most three minutes.

"Go sit down," Drakken instructed pointing to two leather chairs in front of his desk.

Shego sat and he took the empty one next to her, laying out his sterile field.

Her bodysuit was nearly skin tight and did not allow her to roll up her sleeves. Instead, she had to unzip it enough to pull her arms out. The leather material pooled uselessly around her waist as she sat there with the black tank top she wore underneath exposed.

Drakken busied about getting the equipment he needed. He tied a rubber tourniquet just above the crook of her arm and prepared the sterile butterfly syringe.

"How do you know how to draw blood?" Shego asked as he cleaned her arm with an alcohol wipe.

"I figured it out when I was working on the Vascular Visibility Project." He replied, more focused on her veins as he rubbed her arm, trying to coax one into view. He found a plump vein and was able to draw enough blood for testing.

"How long will it take?" Shego asked as she held a cotton ball to arm.

"Not long," Drakken replied as he set up the necessary equipment on his desk to read the results, cables going back and forth from the equipment to his computer.

Her hormone levels appeared on the screen. There it was, elevated human chorionic gonadotropin levels. She was pregnant. Drakken had to compose himself for a moment as tears of joy stung his eyes. He never thought he'd be a father and once he met Shego, he wanted to be. He wanted someone to pass his knowledge down to. God, he missed Athena.

"Well?" Shego said, craning her neck to see the monitor.

"We better start picking out names." The doctor grinned.

"No, no. Oh no, no, no. Run it again, you must have screwed up somewhere."

Drakken ran to his wife's side "Stephanie, you need to calm down." He urged, holding her hands in his own.

Shego started to shake, tears falling from her eyes. "Drew, I'm radioactive, from the comet. Who knows if this kid will be okay?"

Drakken's thick brow furrowed in confusion, "What? No, you're not. Who told you that? I've tested your DNA…. There weren't any mutations or deletions."

"You tested me?!" Shego screeched, feeling violated and ripped her hands away from his.

"Yeah…. I wasn't going to hire you if you were radioactive. You'd be a liability to me." He replied as a matter-of-factly. "Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not a good person, Drew! I'm mean, I'm selfish…"

"But we had Athena…" Drakken interjected before she could put herself down too much.

"Athena was a robot! With preprogrammed memories that we just turned on one day and if my mind serves me, we were pretty crappy to her!" Shego was now sobbing.

"But you're also brave and loyal. If anyone waited until they were perfect to have kids, humanity would have gone extinct eons ago." Drakken took some tissue from a desk drawer. He gently moved Shego's hair out of the way and dabbed her tears, "We'll take this one day, one step at a time together, just like everything else we've done together. And if anyone says anything, I just use them as a science experiment," Drakken said, a maniacal glint in his eyes which Shego loved.

"Promise?" Shego asked, feeling only an iota better about the situation.

"Promise. We'll get through this together and our family will _thrive_! We've conquered so much worse together." Undeniable love shined in his eyes.

Shego managed a small smile. Maybe it wouldn't be _too_ bad; not great but not terrible either.


End file.
